John Constantine/sheet
Skills Sleight of Hand - John's magic isn't all flash-and-bang. He is gifted with the more mundane forms of sleight of hand and misdirection, which, to be honest, often serve him more effectively than the finger wiggling does anyway. Fast-Talker - Who said you have to be truthful to be a hero? (Who said I'm a hero anyway?) John's gift of gab gets him out of-- and sometimes into-- more trouble than he can handle. Streetwise - John's been effectively on the streets his whole life. He gets along with the criminal element of humanity fairly well, usually by knowing when to just turn and look the other way. Occult Knowledge - Obscure occult knowledge John is a sponge for. More than likely, if it involved magic, monsters, or mystic mayhem, John knows at least enough about the subject to be dangerous. Rules Lawyer - John knows the rules of the game? the better to break them himself, or, more likely, use them against others, be they monster or human law enforcement. Loveable Rogue - When he wants to, John can turn on the charm to get him when he needs to go. He's still a jerk, but an amusing one. Powers and Abilities Magic - John has access to magic on many levels. He is decent with throwing around spells off the cuff, and with much more difficult ritual magic. He prefers to use mundane trickery as a general rule, but if it's needed, he has the ability to blast his way out of things. As a sorcerer, Constantine is armed with the knowledge of many magical spells, rituals, and curses, such as evocation, necromancy, illusions, invisibility, and can even use magic to time travel. He also has a wide range of protection magic such as sigils and magic circles that can protect him from both physical and supernatural attacks. But John's most signature ability is synchronicity wave traveling, which is an instinctual supernatural ability for Constantine to make his own luck. This has led John to uncanny luck at games of chance, the ability to avoid and escape harm, meet the right kind of ally to help prevent or stop an apocalyptic event from happening, and reshape the battle he's fighting to his own accord. Constantine is also highly resistant to many psychic attacks such as telepathy, possessions, and mind control. He can even use magic to block off omnipresence, seen where he once used sigils to hide himself from The First of the Fallen. Ultimate Trickster - When the chips are down and John looks like he's at the end of his rope, he always has another card to play. Constantine has a gift for allowing things to run to the wire and still pulling the proverbial rabbit out of his hat, all with a smile and a 'gotcha, bitch'. He thinks three or more steps ahead of his opponents at all times, even if he gives off the air of a nonchalant wastrel. His victories may be pyrrhic from time to time, but they are /always/ victories-- because he will stack the deck in his favor every time. Synchronicity Wave - An instinctual supernatural ability for Constantine to make his own luck. This has led John to uncanny luck at games of chance, the ability to avoid and escape harm, meet the right kind of ally to help prevent or stop an apocalyptic event from happening, and reshape the battle he's fighting to his own accord. Specials Veteran Superhero - Seen It All Before - Constantine has been around. He's seen a lot, and none of it has been pretty. Not much shocks him or horrifies him-- even the murders and soul-thieving of those close to him. Giant creature made of plants? Whatever. Tricking the First of the Fallen himself by selling off his soul to all three of the Fallen to cause a civil war in hell? Just another day's work. Arrested Aging - Demonic Taint - Because of his lungs being healed by the First, a blood transfusion from a demon named Nergal and having sex with a succubus, John has a demonic taint to him. It grants him near-perfect health and a longer lifespan than normal, as he has not aged since the transfusion. Family Matters -John's niece Gemma is his only surviving relative she helps John out sometimes and sometimes she needs some help in return. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Papa Midnight - The closest thing John has to a surviving friend, the old voodoo practitioner may have a love-hate relationship with the British sorcerer, but can generally be relied on in a pinch to get John out of deep shenanigans. Friends in Low Places - Constantine has a lot of connections in the Hells and Limbo, and can generally summon up a demon or three if the situation calls for it. Likewise, he can do the same with fey, and there are even a couple of angelic beings that owe him favors. ...not that any of them are happy about it. Occult Network - John may not be the Occult users of the world's first choice for a hero, but he's pretty much what they have. Most low-level magic users and their assorted lackeys will offer John assistance, be it in the form of a place to crash or material components or advice and shared knowledge. Gemma Masters - John's only surviving relative, his niece Gemma, is also a fair hand at the occult herself, and often comes to help her uncle out with particularly tricky tasks. Flaws and Drawbacks Addict - Alcoholic and Chain-smoker. Even had terminal cancer once. Got better by tricking The First to remove it. Also addicted to adrenaline-- needs for things to constantly be happening and him to be in the middle of it. Mentally Scarred - John's first true experience with the paranormal involved witnessing a child rape, a demon murdering a house full of pedophiles, and John himself having to trade the abused girl's soul to hell to protect his own. He has been trying to make up, cosmically, for that ever since. Charming Personality - Constantine isn't the nicest guy. Sure, he can be passingly tolerable when absolutely necessary, but in general, he's an asshole. Even to people he's trying to help. Actually, especially to people he's helping. 'Save Them All - Even though he knows it's impossible, John has a driving need to save humanity from everything outside of it. A staunch humanist, he believes in humanity's ability to care for and drive itself to greatness-- as long as the creepy things that go bump in the night stay out of it and leave them alone. To him, angels and demons are no different, just a bunch of whinging gits who interfere too much in humankind's evolution and chances to be who they are. Relationships 'Gemma Masters --' John's niece, one of the few humans he loves, backup in a tight spot but he prefers to leave her out of it when he can. 'Papa Midnite -- '''Voodoo man, icon of his own personal style, got a good ear for information on the dark and nasty side, along with how to get the occasional artifact or talisman. '''Epiphany Greaves -- '''Alchemist, gangster's daughter, the girl Constantine can't get out of his head. '''First of the Fallen -- '''Archenemy, demon, ex-angel, left more than a few scars on Constantine's tired old soul. '''Nergal -- '''Another bloody demon, the tack Constantine can't get out of his shoe. Keeps coming back again and again. Has messed with John's family and made himself a true blood enemy. Even Nergal probably regrets messing with Constantine at this point. '''The Trenchcoat Brigade -- '''An informal league of like-minded magic types in coats, including himself, the Phantom Stranger, Doctor Occult and Mister E. Not the best of friends, but they'll do in a pinch. Well, Mister E'd prob'ly try'n kill the rest of 'em in a pinch, but that's what bein' crazy gets ya. '''Assorted deities, devils, angels, djinns, spirit guides, etc. -- ' More trouble than they're worth. 'Almighty God, the Most High --' Only bastard dumb enough to wanna make a kid without the sex. General failure. To be disregarded and ignored whenever possible. Dubious claims of being Jewish. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets